


Rock and a Hard Place

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: This was a snippet from a fic I ended up scrapping :)
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was a snippet from a fic I ended up scrapping :)

And Korse is firing off shots, with a blaster in each hand, and Poison's running after him, and Ghoul is down, with a shot to the knee, and somebody's screaming their name. Poison hesitates, looks back to see who it is, to make sure the Girl is safe (not like last time, not like when she was captured), and when he looks back, Korse is standing with an arm around Kobra's neck, and a blaster pinted at his head. Poison raises his blaster. Korse walks slowly backwards. Jet Star is beside Poison now, blaster aimed at Korse's head.   
Korse smiles, slow and vicious.   
Poison screams his brother's name.  
Korse pulls the trigger. Jet Star fires.   
Poison fires.   
Korse fires.   
Kobra drops to the ground.  
Korse drops to his knees, releasing Kobra- releasing Kobra, who tumbles to the ground as blood continues to spray.  
Poison rushes forward.  
Korse fires again, and it's Poison's turn to fall. The Girl is screaming.  
Jet Star's second shot doesn't miss. Korse falls to the ground, and Jet Star is the only one left standing. They go to Kobra first. The blast hit the side of their head. It's not instantly fatal, so far as Jet Star can tell, but their face is scorched and burned, bloody and raw. Jet Star gags. Jet Star drags them to the Trans Am, telling the Girl to radio the nearest hospital. They don't tell her to monitor Kobra's breathing. It will either keep going, or not, and they don't want to burden her with that. She's silent the whole way, tracing gentle patterns over Kobra's wrist. Jet Star hopes she's not watching over a corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
